In a film capacitor, for example, a capacitor body (hereinafter, referred to as “body”) is formed by winding, around a metallic winding core, a metalized film having a dielectric film in which a polypropylene resin is formed into a film and an electrode film formed on a surface of the dielectric film by vapor deposition (for example, see Patent Literature 1), and on each end portion in an axial direction of the body, an electrode terminal formed of a metalicon is provided.
In such a film capacitor, the metallic winding core is used as it is without being removed. Since the metallic winding core has excellent thermal conduction and is high in thermal strength and mechanical strength, heat dissipation is excellent, the metalized film is less loose or deformed even when used at comparatively high temperature, the use of a large-diameter winding core is easy, and a metalized film with high hardness can be wound.
Moreover, in film capacitors of recent years, the capacity and size per film capacitor element have increased with the aim of production efficiency and material loss reduction, and film capacitors having an oval cross section which capacitors are flattened with the aim of saving space are used frequently. For such oval film capacitors, normally, a cylindrical winding core is used, and flattening is performed together with the element without the winding core removed.